


A Love Letter Never Sent

by inabodycastofglass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Shiro's point of view, Unconfessed Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: They were victorious, but no one celebrated. No one could look at each other.





	

Keith was going to tell Lance, after this mission was over. After this mission was successful and they were back at the castle, celebrating another victory, Keith was going to tell Lance that he loved him.

They were victorious, but no one celebrated. No one could look at each other.

There wasn't even a body to bury. Keith had been tossed out into space. They couldn't find him.

Red had gone out in search of them, Shiro desperate at the helm. For hours they'd searched. But Keith wasn't in there anymore. It was a shell with his face, and his scars, and that smirk forever branded into his skin from a final bit of defiance. But it wasn't Keith anymore.

It took a toll on everyone. Not in the way any of them had expected. No one screamed, or tore at their hair, or cried until their throats were wrecked. At least not at first. At first it was just an empty, hallow, pitiful feeling. They were all so tired, aware of the pain this war had caused over the last ten-thousand years. But they'd never felt it so clearly, not the paladin's. Not even Shiro. Not even Pidge. This was finite, sure. There was no hope to grasp at like with her father and brother. Keith was gone, dead. They weren't rescuing him.

He'd left that morning with a grin, his back straight, a spark in his eye. Shiro had never seen him more alive.

"Something good will come of this, Shiro. Even if it's something small. I'll make sure of it."

"Yeah? How are you gonna do that?"

Keith had cast that confidant look at him. "I'm going to tell Lance I love him. Just you watch."

It was a hopeful look Shiro had never seen on him. It was beautiful, contradicting the agony this crush had been causing him since the beginning. He'd done everything to fight it away, convinced that Lance would hate him for it. And to see this change, Shiro had felt a swell of pride for his friends growth. He'd been looking forward to it, however it turned out.

Shiro didn't believe in an afterlife, but he hoped as he watched everyone leave to mourn in their own ways, that he was wrong. He hoped that Keith could see them, could see how much they all cared.

He watched Lance wander off, barely containing his own tears, and thought to follow him. He should tell him about Keith's feelings. Keith had wanted him to know, it was his last desire.

But it would only cause more pain. And Shiro decided to keep that secret to himself, until things were better around here, until they'd all had a chance to sort this out. Lance didn't need a reminder of what could have been. He didn't need to be mulling over them any more than he already would.

Shiro could bare this weight on his own, until Lance could handle it.


End file.
